


Look In Your Eye

by j_gabrielle



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Arranged Marriage, Dubious Morality, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, The Force Awakens Kink Meme, mentioned mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 14:16:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5669029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Is it that horrible to be mated to me?" Hux asks, looking down at the mask in his hand. "Am I that much of a monster to you?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look In Your Eye

**Author's Note:**

> Filled for the prompt on the kink meme: Kylo Ren is an omega and being the practical, calculating evil mastermind he is, Alpha!Hux thinks it would be pretty convenient to be bonded to someone that powerful. Que Hux plotting to make it happen. He isn't needlessly mean about it, he's just ...practical, and maybe human disaster!Kylo actually needs someone to look after him.
> 
> Dubcon is fine but nothing needlessly exploitative/rapey, pelase. Just them being their usual trashbag selves. Bonus points for Kylo throwing tantrums! (http://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org/1082.html?thread=1206586#cmt1206586)

Hux sighs, picking up after his Omega as he leaves a trail of thankfully inexpensive disaster. His Omega. Hux swallows down the swell of panic.  
  
Kylo Ren throws himself onto his bed, curled into a a ball of impossibly gangly limbs. Hux hears the hitches of his breath, the unevenness of the silence of the room.   
  
"Is it that horrible to be mated to me?" Hux asks, looking down at the mask in his hand. "Am I that much of a monster to you?"  
  
Kylo unfolds himself, glaring as he sits up. "Horrible? _Horrible_? No, General. It isn't that I detest the thought of being mated. It is that I am being _ordered_ to be mated."  
  
Hux sets the mask down on the bed. Taking a seat on the chair in the corner of the room, he regards Kylo on the bed. "Then may I propose an alternative perspective? Choose to see this as a business arrangement."  
  
Kylo frowns, but remains attentive. "I want power. I want to secure my place in the future of this Order. You are the Golden Child. You are favoured and I want to be a part of that."  
  
"So, I am just a means to an end."  
  
Hux considers that. "In a way, yes. There is no denying that for power, I would do anything. Even," He stands, walking slowly towards Kylo, cupping his cheek. "Even bonding with an Omega who would kill me without a flicker of doubt."  
  
Kylo looks up at that. A moment settles around them. He breaks it, parting his lips. "Am I to be a broodmare? Here only for your pleasure? To breed an army for you?"  
  
The image of Kylo uncomfortably swollen with child, dripping with his seed, so very unmistakably his and it send a dark bloom of pleasure racing under his skin. He leans down.   
  
Hux pushes him onto his back, crawling over him. "I would love nothing more than to put one babe in you after another." Pressing the heel of his hand into the flesh of Kylo's abdomen. "Keep fucking you until all you know is me in you and nothing else." A hot wet exhale at his jaw, shuddering. Hux pulls away.  
  
"But I won't." He says simply. He knows how he must look; lust blown eyes, the telling flush of arousal on his cheeks. Kylo looks none the better. "Be my mate Kylo Ren. Rule this spit of stars with me."  
  
The look in Kylo's eyes is truth enough. Hux smiles when he is pulled down into a crush of lips and teeth. Pressing Kylo into the mattress, he lets himself be awash with feeling of triumph. The Supreme Leader will be pleased to know that their plan will prove a success.

**Author's Note:**

> [I am multi-fandom trash](http://randomingoftherandomness.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
